


Music VS Snow

by TheAnimeWriterLover



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jack being Jack, One Shot, Spirit!Original Female Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 23:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11300634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeWriterLover/pseuds/TheAnimeWriterLover
Summary: All Melody wanted was one day of peace, but it seemed that someone decided not to let her have it.





	Music VS Snow

Melody laid on the couch. She had her book in her lap, the radio was blasting and nobody bothered her. Usually she would be in the United States, pushing the singers to make music. But at the moment it was her break and she decided to take full advantage of it. Her blond curly messy hair laid lazily across the arm of the couch. Her feet dangled on the other side, matching the beat to the music. Her eyes moved from side to side, as they read the lines in her book.

Unfortunately, her peace didn't last long.

_Knock, knock, knock_

She heard. Melody tilted her head upwards to look at the window behind her. Her green forest eyes met ice blue. Those eyes only belonged to a white headed teenager that had the power over snow. The 17 physically year old woman groaned. Had she forgot to mention that it was Spring? It happens all the time. A few weeks after Jack's job was over he started to get restless, which led to him chasing her down for some entertainment.

"Jack! Go away!"

Melody shouted loud enough for him to hear over the blasting Hip Hop music. The albino smirked as he continued to knock. It continued like that for about 10 minutes. The female's right eye started to twitch as she tried to read her book.

"Jack!"

She roared with anger. She got off the couch, throwing her book to the side, and threw the window open to start to lecture Jack on invading privacy and that she wasn't something to go to when he's bored. But she was cut off completely when he flew into her place without her permission, bringing with her the cold of winter. The winter spirit sat on top of her book case. He gave her a cheeky smile.

"Get down here!"

"No"

"Jack-"

"What happened to 'hello'?"

Melody glared at him. She hated it when he used her weakness against her. She couldn't fly, which left her to use teleportation. The thing was, that one more person on that bookcase would led it to fall down.

"It stopped when you decided that you can come here to look for entertainment!"

Jack pouted at her.

"But I'm bored~"

He whined.

"I don't care!"

"Come on~"

"No!"

"Can't I even listen to you playing?"

Whatever Melody was about to say, it stopped in her throat as she looked at him surprised. She and Jack had known each other for a _very_ long time. They were drawn to the other due to their loneliness. Jack for being the winter spirit and her just for her loud and crazy personality. The blond had her hands on her hips. She looked around the room. Her body twitched as if she tried to battle inside herself to figure out what to do. Finally, she said:

"Fine, but get down here first." Jack jumped off and landed smoothly onto his feet. "What do you want to listen to?"

"Your favorite on the piano"

Jack responded without missing a beat. Once more Melody looked at him surprised... well, half surprised. He was the only one to know that she preferred to play on the piano. That was something that the other spirits didn't know. She may enjoy rock and roll and hip hop, but it was because it was the thing of today's age. It influenced her. Although what surprised her was that he didn't asked her to play the guitar.

The two spirits strolled towards the black grand piano that was in the corner of the room. The female sat down on the stool. Her fingers rested onto the keys. The cool touch responded to her warmth, but didn't deny her access. Her shoulders eased down a bit. Her eyes half closed, looking like they're in daze.

It was then that she started to play.

The fingers smoothly went from one key to the next. The music was smooth in the beginning, but gradually it got more power and accent. Sometime after, it went back to smoothness.

Jack leaned against the piano, his arm rested onto the edge of the closed top. He simply listened and watched her with silence. He could never do something like this. Heck, he never heard such music come out of the other spirit's. The closest to music they could produce was singing, and most were awful at it or right down funny. But when he watched her, she appeared to him like part of the musical instrument. She looked so relaxed. So happy. It was then that he remembered something important.

Melody **_is_** music.

That was her purpose, that was her center, and she did a damn good job at it. Sure, there were some mistakes here and there, but nobody was perfect, not even spirits.

Without Jack's awareness, he pushed himself off of the piano only to take the seat next to her. He no longer felt restless. He was in peace, something that only the spirit next to him managed to do.

The music stopped.

Jack opened his blue eyes, only then did he realized that he closed them, to look over at Melody in confusion. Her face was painted lightly in red. She pushed her blond messy bangs away from her eyes, which looked away from him into nothing. The winter spirit asked, which sounded a whole lot like whining:

"Why did you stop?"

"That's the end of the song."

"Then play something else."

"Like what?"

"I dunno, anything!"

Jack rested his chin on her shoulder. He gave her what appeared to be a puppy dog look. Melody's face got redder as their faces were very close to one another. She stuttered:

"F-F-Fine I'll p-p-play something."

Melody pushed him off of the stool by accident. A thud was heard, followed by a cry of 'Hey!'. All of a sudden, a snow ball hit her face. The music spirit squealed at the sudden cold. She jumped off of her stool and brushed the snow off of her face fast while saying quickly:

"Cold! Cold! Cold!"

A male laughter was heard. When the female finally managed to get the snow off of her face, she glared deadly at Jack, whom was on the floor rolling around in laughter.

"You bastard!"

Melody hissed in anger. Oh, it was _on!_ She tackled him. Jack let out a manly yelp at the sudden action. The two wrestled with each other, neither gave up. They rolled around, by accident bumping into things and knocking other objects off. After some time, Jack pinned Melody's wrists onto the ground. The woman at the bottom continued to try to fight the other off, but he wouldn't let her.

"Get off of me!"

Melody shouted.

"Not gonna happen Mel. You'll hit me if I do."

The one at the bottom didn't had a good come back. So, she settled down with a glare. Jack gave her a cheeky smile once more.

"I hate you"

"Love you too"

The boyfriend revealed. The albino leaned in and gave her a brief kiss. Before he could pull away, Melody leaned in and pulled him into a deeper kiss. Letting go of her wrists, he wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck. The two continued their deep, slow kiss with no care in the world.

At some point, the boyfriend and girlfriend pulled away. Their noses snuggled while they looked into the other's' eyes. Jack pulled away a little, only to roll onto his side and pull his girlfriend into a hug and snuggled his nose into her neck. Melody sighed softly at his actions. She ran her fingers through his hair and simply relaxed.

Most of the times he was annoying when he was restless.

But most of the time she enjoyed his company.


End file.
